School Days: Double Trouble
by Dawns Eternal Twilight
Summary: The long awaited sequel to School Days! What happens when Dark decides to go to school? And when Krad is forced to come as well! All I can say is read and find out! T for safety as always!


School Days: Double Trouble

Hey guys! Here's the sequel to School Days! I hope you guys like it!!

Disclamer: I don't own DN Angel if I did there would be an episode where Dark and Krad went head to head in school.

Monday morning:

"Ahhhhchooo!!" Satoshi sneezed for what seemed the millionth time that morning and reached for the box of tissues next to his bed to find it empty. "Ugg." He moaned not wanting to get up.

"**Having some difficulties Master Satoshi?" **Krad chuckled.

"**Like you care." **Satoshi muttered to his curse and slid out of bed. He almost lost his balance twice as he headed for the bathroom.

"**Of course I care!" **Krad said a little indignantly.

"**Really?" **Satoshi asked, **"Name one time when you have ever cared for me." **He reached the bathroom and tore off some toilet paper to wipe his runny nose with.

Krad thought for a moment, **"There was that one time…no never mind that was when I was with Rino…"**

"**See I knew it." **Satoshi said smugly then sneezed again. He headed back to his bed and wrapped himself back up snugly in his covers, then sighed, **"Why did I ever let you hang that up?" **he asked across from his bed where the painting Krad had done of Risa* was hanging on the wall.

"**Because I was still you." **Krad answered, **"And if you don't like it why don't you just take it down?" **

"**Because you would just put it back up." **Satoshi replied and then fell into a sneezing fit.

Once he was finished Krad asked, **"Will you be able to make it to school in that state?"**

"**No, I think that I'm too sick to go…Wait! I need to be in school!" **Satoshi said suddenly.

"**Why they've never had a problem with you missing before." **Krad pointed out.

"**There's a certain number of days your required to go to school and I've missed so much that missing one more day will make me have to repeat the grade." **Satoshi told him.

"**What's the problem with that? You're repeating school again anyway." **Krad said.

"**Krad, I'm a genius if I want to repeat a grade I can, I refuse to be forced to repeat a grade for what ever the reason." **Satoshi said.

"**Well I don't see how you could go, your too sick you said so yourself." **Krad said.

"**Shut**** up Krad this is all your fault anyway, you're the one who made me miss most of the time any way…"** Suddenly Satoshi got an idea, **"You could take my place today." **He said slyly.

"**No way!! I'm never going back to that crazy place again." **Krad recoiled.

"Come on Krad." Satoshi said crossing his arms, "You're the one who caused me to miss so much school in the first place."

"**No." **Krad simply said.

"**I'll give you control next time we face Dark." **Satoshi offered persuasively.

Krad thought for a minute, **"Still no." **he said determined not to go back, even if it meant missing out on a free chance to go after Dark.

"**I won't bother you no matter what you do." **Satoshi said knowing it would clinch the deal.

Krad's eye twitched and he fought with his feelings for a second **'Dark or that prison they call a school…' **he thought to himself then finally decided, **"Fine." **He gave in, **"But you can't argue about anything I do while I'm you." **Krad said.

"**Fine." **Satoshi said.

Meanwhile at the Niwas:

"**Aww come on Daisuke! It looked like so much fun when Krad took Creepy Boy's place at school!" **Dark said pleadingly.

"I don't know Dark, Satoshi and I almost got detention for the dodge ball incident, and he's not creepy I've asked you before to stop calling him that." Daisuke said warily.

"Aww come on Daisuke it won't be that bad I promise." Dark said.

"If I let you do it you have to promise me you won't say anything stupid to Miss Riku or her older sister." Daisuke said sternly.

"Okay, okay Daisuke I won't say anything stupid in front of, or to them." Dark said.

"I'm serious Dark, one slip up and I'm taking control again." Daisuke warned.

At school:

"Wow Satoshi wearing the contacts again today?" Riku asked as Krad walked in to classroom.

"Why is there a problem with them?" Krad asked suddenly self-conscious about his appearance, 'Stupid school it must be getting to me.' He thought to himself.

"No not at all they look great." Riku said

"Riku!! Come look Niwa got contacts that make his eyes look just like Dark's!!!!" Risa said running over to her sister. She grabbed her arm intent on pulling Riku to go see.

"Really?" Riku said wondering what Daisuke would look like with the contacts. She let herself be pulled away.

Krad tensed at hearing Dark's name.

"**Well go see, it isn't polite not to greet one of my friends Krad." **Satoshi prodded when Krad didn't move.

"**Right…" **Krad said distractedly and headed over to see Daisuke.

He was explaining his reason for contacts, "My mom found them online and she thought I would look 'cute' in them so she ordered them and made me wear them today, there not prescription or anything there just for show." He said rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"**That stupid thief is a good actor, he's got little Niwa down pat."**Krad growled to Satoshi.

"Now, now Krad don't you think your jumping to conclusions? It would be just like Daisuke's mom to do something like that." Satoshi said.

"Wow Daisuke that's just like your mom." Riku said smiling.

"Yah." Daisuke smiled. Takashi came nosily into the room and everyone turned to see what he was up to. When they did Daisuke turned to Krad.

"Well, well I didn't expect to see you here today, I thought you had sworn off of going to school." He said in Dark's voice.

"**Guess I was wrong."** Satoshi muttered.

"**Told you so."**Krad muttered to Satoshi.

"**Just shut up and talk to the thief."**Satoshi muttered back.

"Satoshi was too sick to come today and he apparently needs to be at school today." Krad shrugged, "The real question is why are you here?" he asked glaring at the thief.

"To make mischief of course." Dark smiled wickedly, "Having you here will make things twice as much fun as I had planned."

"Well I plan on running that fun Mousy." Krad smirked back at him.

Dark suddenly got pulled away from the conversation by Takashi who grabbed him by the arm smiling wide, "So Daisuke how would you like to help me out today? See I have this great scoop that I really needto check out and I'm stuck with cleaning duty today…" he started.

1st period: Math 

In math class they were reviewing for a test that would be next class period so the teacher divided them into two teams, red and blue.

"Today were going to review by playing Ring the Bell*" he said.

Dark was on the red team and Krad was on the Blue one.

Satoshi sighed,** ' Ding, ding*: Dark VS. Krad round one.' **He thought to himself as the two glared at each other from opposite sides of the room.

A student from each team was called up to the bell and the teacher wrote the question on the board. Once she was finished the two students studied the math problem for a second then hurriedly rang the bell in front of them.

"Leah." The teacher called the student who had hit the bell fastest.

"55." Leah answered.

"Correct. One point for red." The teacher said.

Dark flashed a victory smile at Krad who proceeded to glare at the thief.

When the second group of students went blue one and it was Krad's turn to smile and Dark's turn to glare.

After a while of the points being volleyed back and forth Krad and Dark were up. The score was tied and this would be the winning point.

The teacher wrote a problem on the board that would have stumped any student in the class except for Satoshi and Daisuke (remember Daisuke is smarter than he lets on in school, I don't remember if they say that in the manga or the anime…but its said nevertheless.)

"Daisuke…" Dark started.

"Satoshi-sama…" Krad asked.

"No way do this one on your own." The two tamers replied in unison.

"Satoshi-sama!" "Daisuke!" the two curses complained but were met with silence from their other half's.

Both Dark and Krad crossed their arms and pouted at the same time. They looked at the other and quickly moved their arms back above their bells and started to study the problem.

"No way am I letting that stupid thief beat me at this problem…" Krad thought to himself as he searched his brain for all his knowledge of math.

"I wonder what Krad's face will look like when I beat him at this problem…" Dark wondered working the problem out slowly in his head.

"Ding!" Darks bell rang out as he tapped it lightly.

"Daisuke?" the teacher asked.

"The answer is 42 over pie squared times 3." Dark answered smoothly.

"He must have gotten help from Daisuke." Krad growled.

"I don't think so Krad, he pouted just like you earlier which leads me to believe Daisuke didn't help him either." Satoshi said, "Or maybe he's just better at math then you."

"Oh shut up." Krad mumbled angrily.

"The answer is Pi over 4 squared times 6." Dark answered smoothly.

"Correct, thank you Daisuke." The teacher said.

Dark smirked at Krad and sat down.

"And the first point goes to Dark…" Satoshi mumbled making a note to keep track of how many times his other half won or lost against Dark today because they were surely going to keep competing against each other even if it wasn't a competition.

2nd Period: Science

After last classes catastrophe Krad was ready to run to a sensible partner when the teacher announced they had another lab day.

"Ok class this time I'm choosing your partners for you." He said then proceeded to call out a list of names, "…Riku and Risa Harada, I hope you can handle your sister better than her last partner." The teacher said giving meaningful looks at both Satoshi and Riku. "And finally Daisuke and Satoshi."

Both Krad and Dark let out a disappointed moan.

'Why him?' the both wondered and grudgingly went to their assigned lab station.

"Today were making silly putty, yes I know it seems elementary but it's a good example of how you can take all sorts of substances put them together and they come out to be a fun putty." The teacher explained, "Your supplies are already at your workstation so don't come and ask me for anything else. Be especially careful today because some of the substances you will be working with are flammable. Now get to work." He said and turned away from the class to work at his computer.

Dark turned to Krad, "Try not to blow anything up this time." He smirked.

"Only if you can read the instructions right." Krad retorted.

The two managed to get most of the lab finished and they were on the final step, adding color to the putty.

"I want it purple." Dark said picking up a few vials of food coloring.

"Well I think it should be red." Krad said grabbing the red container.

"Of course you'd want it to be red, you just want something to remind you of your favorite thing." Dark said putting the vials down.

"Well why do you want it to be purple? To match your eyes maybe?" Krad asked also placing his food coloring down.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to look great." Dark said.

"I think it makes you a drama queen." Krad said, "If you think that's nothing wrong then there is something seriously wrong with you."

"Why you…" Dark said and tried to lunge at Krad across the table. He flung himself forward but his uniform got caught on the edge of the table and all he managed to do was knock the food coloring down all over the putty.

"Now look what you did, you ruined it." Krad said as Dark got back up off the table.

"You nagged me on." Dark snapped.

"Well Mr. Smarty pants how do we fix this?" Krad asked referring to the putty.

Dark picked up the bottles and wiped most of the dye off it. Instead of its original color of gray the putty was now a mess of color and they were out of food coloring." We could use magic to get the color out of it." Dark said after thinking for a moment.

"That's a good idea." Krad said after a moment.

"Good then I'll do it." Dark said preparing to zap the putty.

"No you're the one who messed it up in the first place I don't trust you to do it." Krad said.

"You wouldn't trust me with anything." Dark stated.

"For good reason." Krad said.

Dark just glared and started to pour magic into the putty at the same time Krad added his magic to the mix.

They both stopped at the same time and Dark said, "There see that wasn't that bad."

"Wait, did you add your magic too?" Krad asked, "I thought I told you not to."

"Of course I did! You shouldn't have put yours in." Dark said and looked down at the putty, "Well it looks ok at least." He said.

The putty was turning red as all the other colors faded out of it.

"Ha! It turned into the color I wanted." Krad said smugly.

"No! I was aiming for purple!" Dark said looking down at the putty.

Even when it got to a deep red the putty continued to change, the red grew crimson then a fiery hot red.

"Umm Dark, I think, Aww what the heck!" Krad said noticing it changing and then ducked down just as the putty exploded landing all over Darks face and ruining the table.

When he stood back up he broke out in a laughing fit at Dark's face which was covered in putty.

"Don't say a word." Dark said through gritted teeth.

"Round two goes to Krad, for dodging flying putty." Satoshi said.

3rd period: Literature

After the putty incident Literature was a welcome relief for both Dark and Krad.

"Ok class today we will be writing an essay based on headlines in the news. You will each draw a topic from the box and must complete a 2 page essay by the end of class today." She said and then passed the box around the room.

"Yes! I get to write about the police force!" Takashi exclaimed in glee.

"No way! I can't believe I have to write about the renovating of that old creepy mansion. I wanted to write about Dark." Risa complained.

Krad drew out of the box and opened the folded piece of paper, "Write about the Phantom Thief Dark." He read out loud then groaned, 'I can't believe I have to write about that stupid thief.' He thought to himself.

"No way Hiwatari got to Dark!" someone said enviously.

"Satoshi! I'll trade you!" Risa said waving her piece of paper.

"No trading topics, get back to work Risa." The teacher said.

Krad muttered darkly about stupid thieves being famous and stupid essays and got to work.

Dark chuckled at Krad's misfortune and pulled out his slip of paper, "Write about Dark's relationship with his so called white winged adversary." He read. "What is this!" he said disbelieving.

"You know the other mysterious white winged angel that seems to always be fighting Dark, don't you watch the news Daisuke?" Takashi said.

"I guess I missed that part." Dark said putting on his Daisuke charm again.

"Wow I didn't see that one coming…" Satoshi said.

"Neither did I." Krad said surprised, "I guess I'm sort of famous."

"For being evil yes." Satoshi said.

"Way to ruin my fun." Krad mumbled.

Satoshi just rolled his eyes, 'It will be interesting to see what they write about each other.' He thought to himself.

Both Dark and Krad had finished early and turned their papers in.

"Ok class! I need everyone who hasn't turned their papers in to do so now so I can get them all graded by the end of class. While your turning them in I'll pass out all the ones I've already graded." She went around and handed out the papers when she gave Krad his she said, "I'm disappointed in you Satoshi I was hoping for more out of you on this assignment." Then she moved on to Dark and said about the same thing to him.

They both looked down at their papers and gasped then looked over at the other, "Let me see what you wrote." They both said at the same time then Dark got up and grabbed Krad's paper at the same time as Krad got up and grabbed Dark's.

"What is this?" Krad asked reading the paper, it was full of Dark ranting about how psychopathic, raging, crazed, and pure evil Krad was.

"We'll what's this suppose to be?" Dark asked, Krad's paper ranted about Dark being,

stupid, moronic, idiotic and perverted.

"That my friend is the truth, plain and simple." Krad answered Dark.

"No its not." Dark said.

"Well you know Krad is right about you being perverted Dark." Daisuke said.

"Not you too Daisuke!" Dark said.

"At least I can take comfort in the fact that everything I wrote about you is true." Dark said.

"The only thing on that paper that's true about me is that I may be a little psychopathic sometimes." Krad said, "And that's only because you drive me to it."

"Round three goes to neither, their both morons." Satoshi muttered shaking his head at their arguments.

Lunch went by quickly with Dark pulling off Daisuke perfectly for his friends and Krad silently brooding over the essay.

4th period: Art

"Now this is something I can do." Krad said walking into the art room.

"Ok class we're doing sculptures today." The teacher said, "You each have a large piece of stone that you are to sculpt into some type of animal today. So get started." The teacher announced.

Krad's eye twitched, "I've never tried sculpting before…" he muttered then looked over at Dark who was already chipping out pieces of the stone.

"Grr I have to try at least…" he said then decided to try and sculpt a bird.

"Round 4 start." Satoshi said eagerly awaiting the victor.

At the end of class Krad had created something that looked like a bird…sort of. The wings came out ok they were spread out as if flying but the feathers were barely noticeable. The birds expression was one of a bird who had just ran smack into a window it didn't know was there, Krad had been going for just and expression of 'yeah I'm flying'

Dark's sculpture was that of a baby fox who was playfully pouncing on a flower. Its fur was so well done that it seemed almost real and the flower was real also.

'Round 4 Dark.' Satoshi thought then said, "Krad I'm not sure what to call that." He said referring to the sculpture, "Its defiantly not art."

"Shut up brat. You're probably not the best sculptor either." Krad snapped.

"I'm better than Dark." Satoshi said and Krad cringed.

"Wow Dark I had no idea you were so good at sculpting." Daisuke said in awe.

"Of course Daisuke, I wouldn't ever make anything I wouldn't steal." Dark replied smugly.

5th period: Cooking (dun dun duuuuunnn)

Everyone made it into class before the teacher and they were all praying there would be a sub. But everyone's hopes were crushed when he came in.

"Alright class today were going to make something from complete scratch." He said, "And since I feel like Macaroni were going to make Mac and cheese."

Dark and Krad managed to survive untill the Dark said suddenly, "You know Krad (they were working next to each other) those noodles are the same color as your hair normally is. Their probably filled with the same thing your head is too."

"Well then why don't you get more acquainted with it." Krad said and flung some of the macaroni at Dark.

"Why you." Dark said angrily and threw Mac and cheese at Krad. It started an all out food fight with the whole class.

"Stop this! Stop at once!" the teacher said trying to get control over the class. He got hit in the face with a huge splatter of cheese and finally yelled out, "Stop now or you'll all have to report for lettuce shredding for the rest of the year!!!"

The cheese stopped flying and the class fell silent.

"Good now who started this whole mess?" he asked wiping his face off with a towel.

Everyone simultaneously pointed at Dark and Krad.

The teacher smiled wickedly, "I'll see you two after school for cabbage shredding for the rest of this week." He said.

"I'm not giving a winner till I see what they do after school for this one." Satoshi said through his laughter.

History was well history. Dark and Krad napped through the whole thing being tired after cleaning up the cooking classroom with the rest of the students.

7th period: P.E.

They were doing an obstacle course in class and Dark and Krad decided to go up against each other on it.

The course started with them having to climb a rope up to a large wooden platform where they had to go through tires then go across monkey bars over a pit full of those plastic balls little kids play in then the had to climb back down to the floor where they crawled under some wire then had to rock clime to the top of a large wall of rocks and ring the bell. Then they had to do the whole thing backwards.

Dark and Krad were tied most of the way until they reached the rock climbing wall Dark fell down the wall twice when Krad fell only once.

Dark hurried to catch up to his counterpart but just as he was about to catch up Krad passed the finish line.

"And the point goes to Krad." Satoshi said to himself. "Krad you know your tied up with Dark now? If you beat him after school today you come out with more points than him." Satoshi said wanting to see a good showdown between the thief and Krad.

"You've been keeping track?" Krad asked amazed.

"Of course its funny watching you guys compete." Satoshi answered him.

After school in the cooking room:

"Alright! You two trouble makers aren't leaving this classroom until I have two huge piles of perfectly shredded lettuce sitting on this counter." The teacher said angrily.

"Dark why don't you let me take over so I can just get this over with." Daisuke suggested.

"No way Daisuke, I'm going to beat Krad at this too, how hard can it be to shred cabbage?" Dark said and got to work.

Krad was already busy chopping the cabbage in front of him.

The teacher came by and inspected Darks growing pile, "This is terrible! The edges are all crinkly! Start over." He said shoving the whole pile into a trash can.

Krad silently chuckled not wanting the teacher to get mad at him for laughing at

Dark.

"Lets see if yours is any better." He said coming over to check Krad's. Krad's pile was significantly smaller than Dark's had been because he was cutting it carefully so he would get it right. "Hmm it looks good keep up the good work." The teacher said.

He checked theirs another three times and each time Dark had to start over and Krad's was ok.

On the fifth check Dark had finally gotten it right which worried Krad because now Dark could cut the cabbage perfectly at a fast tempo.

Soon Dark's pile caught up with Krad's. Dark's got bigger and bigger while Krad struggled to keep up with Dark's fast chopping.

Finally Dark finished his pile and the teacher inspected it. "Perfect!" he said, "Your free to go Daisuke."

"Ding! And the final point goes to our victor Dark!" Satoshi said, "I'm disappointed in you Krad. You lost at Cabbage shredding."

"Oh just shut up." Krad mumbled and finished his. Once the teacher had ok'ed it he left. "I swear I'll get that stupid thief next time ." Krad muttered to Satoshi.

"Right, so do you want to try again tomorrow?" Satoshi said hoping to get out of going to school for one more day.

And that's it!! There will be another story if your wondering it will probably be titled School Days: Krad's revenge or something like that. I hope you liked it! It took me longer to type than I wanted because I typed part of it while working a VBS (vacation bible school) and my file messed up when I moved it back home. But I finished it! As always R&R please!

Dawns out!

*The painting was from School Days if you don't remember it go re-read that part the fic.

*Ring the bell is a type of game we play in school where the class is split into two teams and one person from each team is called up to the board to answer a question the teacher gives them, in math we have to do the problem without the help of other students or paper. Once you have the answer you have to be the first one to ring the bell and answer the question right, if you get it wrong the other team gets a chance. There is usually a time limit for coming up with the answer though.

*Satoshi was imitating the sound of the bell that is rung before a boxing match.


End file.
